


Possession

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji's life is no fairytale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

All wanted, he could never have. All Renji had, nothing.

He had Zabimaru, who was him, really. He had his position, which had never meant anything to him, except what it meant about his ability to be strong enough for a certain person. But he was never strong enough, never more than a stray dog howling at a star.

Renji would say, "Fuck poetically pretty." Beautiful the metaphor may be, but living it wasn't. Heroes in fairy tales could live happily ever after. Renji wanted something that mattered, before he died alone in the street like the mutt he was.


End file.
